custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Canto Universe/Overview
Introduction  An overview of a universe when you are but a denizen among many in said universe is not an easy feat. Bolstering my findings are insights from Artakha and The Melding's Teridax, and these make for an interesting viewpoint indeed.  I have long suspected that this universe, dubbed the "Canto" Universe, is, like so many other realities, but one of many. Yet, it is not truly a entirely separate entity. Teridax, himself a inter-dimensional traveler was, unfortunately, unable to notice anything out of the ordinary at first as he comes from a universe with a complete history.  Below are the main pieces of evidence I have compiled that I have unearthed and, to my understanding, proves that the Canto Universe does not seem to be what it is: an idyllic, peaceful timeline that is a mere offshoot of Universe #2. The Canto Theory  As I have alluded previously in the preface and in the text above, the Canto Universe does not seem to be as straightforward as its history and current state of affairs might make it seem. It is not a separate dimensional entity. Any reader, a novice or a wizened researcher, would of course point out this groundbreaking statement is just a gross conjecture. How can a universe not be a separate entity? How can reality not be a separate entity? Rhetorial questions aside, there is proof.  Using Artakha's most powerful telescopes which were further amplified with Teridax's powers of light, I was able to record findings of a peculiar sight. Normally, a high-powered telescope can detect light billions of years old from the edges of the universe. All I was able to see was some warp-like interference unlike anything that had ever been recorded before. After securing Takanuva's additional aid in powering up the telescope with his light powers, my evidence became far more concrete as there indeed was nothing at all, not even black holes; nothing but darkness. Enter the "Canto Theory": due to the very limited observable universe, this means that the Canto Universe is extremely young. This, I believe, is the strongest observation which proves that the Canto Universe has not been in existence for very long. This reality spawned from something ''not so very long ago, as matter must come from matter. As for the darknes beyond us, whether it is a veil obscuring the Canto Universe's origins or is truly nothingness remains to be seen. '''Rake and Spade'  My research has led me to believe that these two entities may in fact be more proof that other forces were at work in creating the Canto Universe. I use the fact that "Rake" and "Spade" exist as proof with some hesitation are the pair are notoriously difficult to find. While it may sound silly and should be a given, we are sure ''they at least exist in the material realm. They are there, much like dark matter is there but we simply cannot detect Rake and Spade with our current methods. That being said, I have reason to believe that they have something to do with the "time" aspect of the universe. To our most sensitive of instruments, they appear as a warp in time, a hole where time is sucked in and cannot escape from, a black hole of time, of sorts.  Furthermore, Teridax, Gorast, and Antroz, have assured me that they have never heard nor felt of Rake and Spade's presences in their original dimension, nor has Tuyet, who has recently returned from Universe #2. That means these two beings are here solely to fulfill a purpose in the Canto Universe. Just what it is remains to be seen. I have yet to ask the rogue Piraka Vezon, who is difficult to track down as one might suspect, but I suspect I will receive the same answer from him. '''Watermelon'  One cannot discuss Rake and Spade without Watermelon.  In the supplemental page I have included above, I have noted that this object is of a singular, unique existence and to be taken lightly despite its rather comical appearance. ✋︎■︎♐︎♏︎❒︎■︎◆︎❍︎  ✋︎■︎♐︎♏︎❒︎■︎◆︎❍︎: a seemingly random string of symbols that I have noticed cropping up in some older texts in the Adytum Repository. This "word" in itself is also proof, convoluted as the proof may be. A light earthquake was reported by the Toa Vayu several months ago. The strange part is that not only Adytians felt it, but other settlements halfway across Spherus Magna did so as well. This was clearly no ordinary quake. Everyone I asked about this phenomenon expressed confusion at the fact it was felt across the planet but could not discern anything else of note. After this event, strings of ever-shifting symbols began taking the place of select words in annals detailing the events of known alternate universes. Furthermore, I was the only one who could see these strange symbols. In fact, I was the only person to even know they existed. The quake and these symbols that stubbornly refuse to be translated, even under the power of a Great Rau. The quake and the symbols appearing around the same time would be too much of a coincidence; they must be linked.  No other force is able to obfuscate things so selectively and on such a global scale other than time. This only reinforces the Canto Theory. Something has altered time itself, in a matter I suspect similar to a Re-Matoran's death. After a Matoran of Time passes away, all memory of them is wiped from the face of Spherus Magna unless one is creative enough to circumvent this, barring the use of the Vahi itself. The most well-known way is to use the Mohtrek to summon past selves of an entity who dealt with the Re-Matoran and have that copy recount their experiences. I have not been able to come into contact with the Melding Universe's Bitil but I have made my request known to Teridax. I suspect this conundrum will not be as easy to crack, however. The Scroll of Reclamations  It is a blessing that one Great Being of this universe has decided to act as a liaison between us and the rest of his kind. Doubly fortunate that he, like myself, appears to be just as curious about the state of this universe and how it interconnects with other realities. This Great Being, who insisted on being called simply "X", has given me a Scroll of Reclamations, much like the Scroll of Preparations given to the Toa Nuva many years ago. It is filled with a list of names, beings who have been forgotten and scattered across the multiverse that need to be rescued. "X" is fairly secretive, but told me bringing the entities on the list to our timeline will "right some wrongs" and possibly give us new avenues of research as these entities originate from different realities. He seems to want more than he is letting on, to be honest. That was the only instance "X" has ever spoken to me but I have resolved to confront him about the shifting symbols the next we meet.  Nonetheless, I have passed the Scroll to the Toa Vayu, who have currently about halfway through, their latest returnee being the aforementioned Tuyet. Category:User:ChineseLegolas